Evertonian FC
Evertonian FC is a team in the Australian Competition (Division 4.2) Their Current Manager is Klosec Everton. Club Information Team Information Club Founded: 16th Of August 2009 (Season 17) Stadium Name: Goodison Park (12,000 Capacity) Divsion: 4.2 Australian League City: Liverpool Club Nickname: EFC Fans: 7832 Fan club: The Toffees Current Manager: Klosec Everton Current Sponsor: Y-Com Most Expensive Player: Mantvilas Kariys 155.9 Million Most Expensive Sale: N/A Seasons Season 17 1st in Division 5.17 5th Round of Australian Cup A Great Debut Season for Evertonian FC, coming 1st in their division and making a golden run in the cup that has not yet been repeated. Season 18 6th in Division 4.2 1st Round of Australian Cup Evertonian FC followed up their debut season with a poor run in the cup but shocking the league to finish in 6th in a tight finish that saw Evertonian FC miss out on promotion by 6 points. Season 19 12th in Division 4.2 2nd Round of Australian Cup Evertonian FC's worst season yet had them fighting off relegation which climaxed in the final game of the season which saw Evertonain FC win 1-0 away to 1st place and stay up by 1 point. Season 20 8th in Divison 4.2 3rd round of Australian Cup Evertonian FC saught not to repeat the mistake's of last season and they had a great cup run and a good season which saw Evertonian FC solidify themselves as a competitive force in their division. Season 21 4th in Division 4.2 2nd Round of Australian Cup Evertonian FC have well and truely made themselves known this season, pushing for promotion right up until the last 6 games. A poor cup run was forgotten with a few wins against the top sides. Transfers In Out None as of Season 21. Team Awards Season 17 Player of the Season: Charlie Scanlan U-21 Player of the Season: Mark Asphar Season 18 Player of the Season: Charlie Scanlan U-21 Player of the Season: Mantvilas Kariys Season 19 Player of the Season: Mark Hebb U-21 Player of the Season: Mantvilas Kariys Season 20 Player of the Season: Mantvilas Kariys U-21 Player of the Season: Mantvilas Kariys = Season 21 Player of the Season : Mantvilas Kairys U-21 Player of the Season: Tim Bagg Evertonian Hero: Charlie Scanlan FITA Honours Season 20 Mantvilas Kariys: U-21 Player of the Season for Division 4.2 Friendly Cups Scots Cup (VS FC Ethiopia) Season 20: 5-5 Evertonian FC Win on Away Goals Season 21: 5-2 Evertonian FC Noob Trophy (VS Essendon Bombers) Season 20: 2-1 Evertonian FC Season 21: 3-2 Evertonian FC Trans-Tasman Shield (VS Squad Midget) Season 20: 4-3 Squad Midget Season 21: 3-3 Squad Midget win on Away goals Rivalries The Scots Connection (FC Ethiopia) Evertonian FC and FC Ethiopia both attend the same school and are in the same year and are good mates. They love to compete to see who has the best team in TM and in Season 20, this gave birth to the Scots Cup Trans-Tasman Battle (Squad Midget) Despite not knowing Squad Midget personally, these two teams have battled a number of times, and in season 20, this gave birth to the Trans-Tasman Shield Team of All Time Despite only being 5 seasons old, Evertonain FC have released their Team of All Time, bearing in mind that it will be updated each season. Goal Keeper Mark Hebb Sub: Daniel O'Donovan Defenders Paul Gibbs Manal Al-Essia Jimmy Eagelton Nick McCaw Sub: Ned Hamilton Midfielders Charlie Scanlan Mantvilas Kariys Brian McGregor Dilaver Cevik Sub: Peter McPhee Fowards Dean Gask Lee Hentschel Sub: Mark Asphar Records 100 Club Dean Gask : 135 Caps Charlie Scanlan: 132 Caps Mark Hebb: 125 Caps Will Rose: 116 Caps Brian McGregor: 109 Caps Jimmy Eagleton: 101 Caps Other Information Team Sponsor Season 17: Y-Com Season 18: Y-Com Season 19: Y-Com Season 20: Y-Com Season 21: Y-Com Management History Season 17-Present: Klosec Everton Staff Eddie Schammer - Head Coach Sylvain Deluca - Goalkeeper Coach Graham Green - Midfielder Coach Leon Fry - Foward Coach Nicholas Anderson - Defender Coach Ed Harvey - Head Midfielder Coach Richard Edis - Midfielder Coach Bryce Tiller - Head Scout Terry Wagner - Scout Category:Football Clubs Category:Australian Football Clubs